customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Flamethrower
History Derek Brians was born to Mitchell The Pyroknight and Dina Brians. Derek also had an older brother named Drake Brians and two younger siblings, Mitchell Jr. and Dianna Brians. At age 13 Derek began having strange hillucinations that eventually led to his beliefs that his father was an evil spy hired by the Pyronoid leader Sir Dakhart Meltoid III. He and Drake, 14 at the time, defeated their father in a battle that nearly killed his mother who was pregnant with his soon to be younger sister. Years later, Drake became Blue Fire a teen superhero, using his powers granted to him by his Pyronoid descent.Derek aspired to follow in his brothers footsteps he created himself an identity as Flamethrower. One day, Derek, as Flamethrower, was nearly killed by a member of his rouges gallery Infrared, a skilled assassin and mercenary. Luckily, Blue Fire saved him. Drake demanded that Derek give up his identity. Derek followed his older brother's orders. Months later, Derek began training his younger sister, Dianna, because of her persistance of wanting to become a superheroine. When Drake learned of this he argued and eventually got into a fight with Derek. Derek lost, but was allowed to become Flamethrower again. Teen Squad Membership Derek, at 19, formed the Teen Squad, so he could prove to the H.E.R.O.E.S. that teens could be just as good heroes as adults. The team included Beatz, Valor Man, Aero Boy, Parakeet, and Terra Smash (who used to be a member of the H.E.R.O.E.S. before quitting to team up with the Teen Squad). The team eventually proved themselves to be worthy vigilantes and were all given memberships to being H.E.R.O.E.S. Derek agreed to be a team member of them and handed leadership over to Beatz. Adventures with the H.E.R.O.E.S. Derek's short lived time with the H.E.R.O.E.S. was an action packed one. He had mostly been a skyview informant and trooper. When Doctor Zeta and his clone army attacked the base of the H.E.R.O.E.S. Derek's ending blast vaporizes his clone Waterhazard. Derek left the team to be second in command of Natural Born Heroes. PyronaIntergalactic Police Force Derek was offered a job in the Pyrona Intergalactic Police Force in which he accepted. As a PIPF Officer he traveled to many other planets and galaxies. He had another battle with his dad after he broke out of his cell on Hydrodia. Personality Flamethrower is an overall fun loving spirit and often cracks jokes in the middle of battle. As he grew up he matured overtime, but he still kept his teenage attitude. Power Anatomy Flamethrower's powers come from his Pyronoid descent which he can heat and propel air molecules. He can also use the heat to hover and fly. Strengths Flamethrower is usually propeled in heated areas as it makes it easier for him to harness the air around him. Weaknesses Flamethrower is weakened mostly by water like fire. He's also weakened by cold areas. Crises Derek has had few but tragic crises. The most notable being the "death" of his youngest brother Red Fire (Mitchell Jr.). Another being the cataclysm on Pyrona. Battle Stats Agility-7 Speed-9 Strength-8 Endurance-9 Willpower-9